AK-100 Series
| style="vertical-align:top;"| |- ! style="vertical-align:top;padding-right:1em;"| | style="vertical-align:top;"|. |} AK101 and AK103 - export version of AK74M characterized by the use of cartridges 5.56 x45 mm (SS109) and 7,62 × 39 mm (M43), respectively. AK103 can use store AK / AKM. AK102, AK104, AK105 - AK101 is modified, AK103 and AK74M respectively, shortened to 101 mm barrel. Intermediate (between AK74M and AKS74U) barrel length possible to reduce the dimensions of weapons, leaving the gas chamber at the same place relative to the treasury of the muzzle as in AK74M and not move it back (as in AKS74U). This increased the unification of all "one hundredth" of the family. AK101, AK102, AK103 and AK104 are for sale for export, and AK105 - shoot 5,45 x39 as AK74M - for the armed forces and law enforcement agencies of Russia. Stock and forend new machines are made of high-impact glass-filled nylon black. Front sight base and sight, front and rear hand guards thrust washers, gas chamber, the lower sling swivel latch lock stock and some other parts are made by precision casting. The metal parts are protected against corrosion coated. Shortened machines have changed rib (counting only up to 500 m). All variants are the seats to install a grenade launcher or bayonet. The bundle includes: fitting, belt and gun ownership. ;Variants. The AK-101 is an assault rifle of the Kalashnikov series. The AK-101 is designed for the world export market, using 5.56×45mm NATO cartridges, which is the standard of all NATO armies. The AK-101 is marketed at those looking for a weapon that combines the logistical compatibility and familiarity of the 5.56×45mm NATO round with the reliability of a Kalashnikov. It is designed with modern and composite materials, including plastics that reduce weight and improve accuracy. The AK-102 assault rifle is a shortened carbine version of the AK-101 rifle, which in turn was derived from the original AK-47 design and its AK-74 successor. The AK-102, AK-104, and AK-105 are very similar in design, the only difference being the caliber and corresponding magazine type. The AK-102 is an export version chambered to fire 5.56×45mm NATO ammunition. The AK-103 is a modern, Russian-designed version of the famous AKM assault rifle, chambered for the 7.62×39mm M43 round. It combines the AKM design with developments from the AK-74 and AK-74M, with the use of plastics to replace metal or wooden components wherever possible to reduce overall weight. The AK-103 can be fitted with a variety of sights, including laser, night vision, and telescopic sights, plus a suppressor and the GP-25 grenade launcher. The AK-104 is a shortened carbine version of the AK-103 rifle. The AK-102,AK-105, and AK-104 are very similar in design, the only difference being the caliber and corresponding magazine type. The AK-104 is chambered to fire 7.62×39mm ammunition. The AK-105 is a shortened carbine version of the AK-74M rifle, which in turn was derived from the original AK-47 design and its AK-74 successor. The AK-102, AK-104, and AK-105 are very similar in design, the only difference being the caliber and corresponding magazine type. The AK-105 is chambered to fire 5.45×39mm ammunition. The AK-105 is supplementing AKS-74U Carbines in Russian Army service. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles